Vee
Vee is a character owned by MetalLegendAlpha in DeviantArt. Name: Vee Title: "Umbrella Witch" Age: Somewhere over 300. Looks 15. Blood type: AB Hair: Light Blue, same shade as a the typical sky. Eyes: Green, somewhat Emerald like Height: 4'8 Theme song: Bounce 'O' Rama (Kingdom Hearts 2) Occupation: Time Traveling Agent of the Clockwork Circle Likes: Girls, The Wind, Cake, and Water Dislikes: Smoke, Fire, Violence, Blood, and Kika (she gets annoying after a while) Love interest: Vee constantly is in love with a new girl pretty much every OC Tournament, though Kika, her self-proclaimed wife, will but in saying Vee belongs to her when she can. ---- Involvement in Letalis Vee originally was on a time traveling mission to stop the creation of Cannibal Unicorns, seeing as those unicorns would eventually turn on humans. When she was being teleported back Ominus being the trickster he was set the coordinates to the Infractus Fatality Tournament so Vee could compete, and before leaving he also let the cannibal unicorns in. Currently it's unknown what Clockwork, Kika, and the rest of the Clockwork Circle are up to. Vee after landing outside , had plucked a plant like creature she named Carrot and was from then on followed by the little creature. She also spoke the Ominus who lied to his teeth telling Vee she could get back to her own time if she won the tournament. Vee's first and so far only opponent was Harley a strange male with a reptile like appearance who had been living in Letalis for a long time. Though Vee did all she could to defeat her reptilian opponent she was defeated when his tail surprised her wrapping around her mouth nearly suffocating her. Vee went out cold for a bit, currently with Hailey's friend,trying to press her luck on becoming "friends" with Hailey's friend, and with Hailey defeated by Willow the result of what will happen to Vee is uncertain. ---- Other Appearaness Xiao Feng Fury OCT Vee's first tournament, she had entered only to help the world from being controlled by Flash Cortez an evil 12 year old boy who had the powers of the "Power Star". Though Vee had defeated Flash after trapping him in a fan girl box (though he broke out.), she had to continue fighting in a tournament to stop another threat Clockwork had warned her about named Gorger. Though both Vee and Gorger lost their first round matches, Gorger continued to interfere in the tournament stealing souls of Vee's opponent Pochacco, and others. Vee though currently is teamed up with Nike and Kade acting as a pack mule since Kade can't carry everything by himself after long periods of time. She's trying to get Nike to fall in love with her, but no avail so far. Before teaming up with Nike though she managed to help out another contestant Beethoven by giving him what she thought was "pretty white rocks" but was really salt. As of joining Nike she has been pressing her luck in getting to Nike fighting against Kade who she thinks is "trying to take HER Nike". During the final round she and Kade teamed up to find Nike and helped her get away from Beethoven and Randy who were trying to push all the blame on Nike. Last Vee was seen was at Nike, Kade, and Teal's workplace assumingly captured by them as of Roald's orders. What will befall her is currently unknown. SDL, Samurai Dealer's League Vee will be joining SDL in the near future, changing her appearance as well as fighting style. First of all her magic powers are completely restricted as if anyone finds out she can use magic she will only further mess up the time stream. Vee's usually very trusty umbrella has been downgraded to being less dangerous than it was before. She's able to hide a small dagger like blade in the handle of her umbrella, turning her umbrella into a surprise weapon if she uses it right. Also she is well equipped with a large number of fireworks (it's her only others choice since her lack of wind powers), as well as an exotic plant called the Bumble Bulb, which she wears in her hair. The plant actually surprisingly does not require any water or soil just lots of sunlight, the plant is rather strange able to use it's pollen to make enemies drowsy or give them the effects of an "acid trip". Vee's motives in SDL are as follows: 1. Meet and gather the "Metal Legends" 2. After gathering all the "Metal Legends" she must discuss Clockwork's plans to them. 3. If all things go well (meaning if Vee didn't get distracted by a pretty girl or something) the time stream should revert to normal (.....somewhat) Umbrella Witch A comic that artist MLA (MetalLegendAlpha) would like to produce. The story would have a high focus on Vee who would be often going to time to try and fix Time Paradox that have been created by other idiots with time machines who screwed up the time stream. It's mostly comedy as Vee ends up usually making things worse than fixing them. She even up becoming the real reason by the dinosaurs died out, how Atlantis sank, and so on. Also it soon be noted Kika and several other females introduced end up fighting over Vee and starting something called "The Vee War", where the last girl would get to marry Vee. Blood Oath Another comic or a story that MLA (MetalLegendAlpha) would like to produce. Currently it's on a great hiatus and will be until further notice. The story doesn't exactly focus directly on Vee but she has a fairly large role in a the series as "The Musician of Water", and this would be the comic she actually meets Kika in as well as a few other girls. Trivia The original contestant idea for XFF would have been one of MLA's favorite characters Grounder, but MLA was busy making appearance changes for her. His second choice would have been his alter ego Alpha but MLA wanted to save him for a different tournament after he had improved his skills slightly. So Vee became his choice after much arguing with himself. The original contestant idea for IF was a young girl named Glitter, but MLA thought there were too much children as it was and threw in Vee due to the limited time to make another character. Vee originally had a design heavily based off Saki Amamiya from the Japan only Game Sin and Punishment, though still a time travler, she would have been in space, used a type of cannon sword like Saki, and would have been "Vivian the Space Saint" Later she was given overalls and a striped sweater with a witch's hat. Vee's namesake comes form the Paper Mario 2 Character Vivian, who was also a type witch. Vee originally had the element of fire but it shortly changed to wind, and oddly enough fire became her worst element which she even fears. MLA states that Vee was to meet any of the following girls Vee would most likely pester them into being her "friend"; Valda, Jane, Jamie, Mikka, Mistress JJ, Jess Gracie, Sol, Willow, and at first Rhyme (Vee would mistake him for a girl of course XP.) The "Clockwork Circle" is a group of "monsters" who work together to fix the time stream, these "monsters" are Clockwork= ,Vee=Witch, Kika=Zombie/Elf, Astaroth=Freakenstein/Zombie, Fable=Demon, and the list goes on with the number of friends Vee collects in her adventures. Most likely Vee will not be appearing in any other tournaments other than SDL, as MLA feels, 1. Vee hasn't been a very popular character in the other two tournaments, infact he feels she's one of the more unpopular characters in both. 2. Vee being a lesbian thus supporting yuri would most likely offend some people, and make MLA feel awkward. 3. MLA doesn't even consider Vee, "MLA Universely Important" as characters such as Alpha, Grounder, or even Chemical. This is most likely because Vee though a main character appears very little in the other existing series he has made as well as her being a humorous character instead of a story character. 4 (and most important): Vee lost both tournaments on the first round. Carrot: Don't ask, MLA was influenced by Pikmin at the moment, resulting in a pretty terrible rip-off. The "Metal Legends": For SDL they are MLA's main Eight in SDL form which include, Alpha (though it's his ancestor Swordicon), Gamma, Grounder (her ancestor Erti Mekkan and her guardian Xeno Zasalamelos), Karba, Bubble B Gumm, CopyKid, Tyler Lacross (TieKid,)and Auron. More to be added later. Category:infractus fatality, witch